Wane
by Lady Mirror
Summary: In ANBU, no one lasts long past initiation. Neji is no exception.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

xXx

People love life. Even the most evil, callous person to draw breath realizes its value, even if the only value placed is on their own. It is this love of life that gives many strength. The strength to overthrow rulers, to lift immense weights, and even to run at an enemy. People love life, and people want to live and see their loved ones alive.

There is another side to this. A fear. Because, however many lessons, however many practices there are, there is only one real truth.

Death makes cowards of all.

It is this trait that causes the ANBU to train their agents so harshly.

"Please," gasps the woman, too weary and breathless to do more than beg. "Please, please, please."

Her hand reaches for the ANBU's wrist, not attempting to force it, just an appeal. Grant mercy.

"Please, please," she repeats, eyes wide with fear. Tears and snot mix freely with dirt and blood. "Please."

The ANBU says nothing, just reaches for the woman's head and professionally snaps her neck.

The scenery bends and wavers, and the body fades out of existence.

The ANBU doesn't move as another ANBU steps up behind him. "That was the last. Excellent work. Report for your first mission in two days."

He leaves, and the two other presences in the clearing respectfully fade away as they follow their leader. They know what comes next; they've all done it.

When he's sure they are gone, the ANBU falls to his knees and rips off his black training mask. It is just barely missed as Hyuuga Neji vomits up his last meal. Even after his stomach is empty, he heaves for nearly twenty minutes, until he shakes so badly he can barely lift himself up from the shock.

But he does, and he manages to walk to a tree that he leans against exhaustedly. His white eyes are red with strain and tears, so he closes them, and nearly heaves again at the picture he sees behind them.

It will be weeks before he will be able to look at them. Even after that, he will never be able to forget. The feeling of power as he twists around his guard, grabbing green spandex and _pulling_ to feel his fist crack that stubborn jaw. The dirty, filthy _fulfillment_ as he uses the sixty-four hands against her, just moments after he blinded her gentle white eyes. The disconnect as he blows away her summoned weapons and used them against her before he crushes her windpipe with his bare hands.

But even now as he breaks under the tree, a new white mask is resting beside him, proof of his ability.

_Ansatsu__ Senjustsu__ Tokushu __Butai_

Welcome to ANBU.

xXx

Comments and critique are greatly appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

xXx

"Mission" was a bit of a misnomer. The newly dubbed ANBU Hawk was annoyed that his first day at ANBU headquarters was just that—the first day at ANBU headquarters.

And now he was facing the ANBU that would be his partner. They were standing in the middle of what could loosely be called a lounge. An old card table was in the center of the room with a few folding chairs around it. A set of recliners lurked in the corner, one looking like it was stuck in the reclined position. There was a (red?) couch along one wall, and a refrigerator humming loudly in the corner. There was a magnet on the refrigerator reading "Best Dad." It was the only decoration in the room.

ANBU Turtle had been studying Hawk for a while now, wordless. Hawk was largely unconcerned, he had come under worst scrutiny training in his childhood.

Turtle nodded briskly. "All right. Let's get this over with."

Turtle removed his white mask to reveal his face. His skin was dark, and his nose had been broken badly several times. Turtle's medium length brown hair was pulled back into a ponytail close to his neck. His large brown eyes were set just a hair too close together to be attractive, but his expression was resigned and calm.

"I'm Yasu. You may as well take off your mask, Hawk, everyone already knows who you are."

Hawk did so, holding his mask loosely in his hand. "If everyone already knows who I am, why have the codenames?" Neji asked.

Yasu tapped his mask lightly against his left palm. "Procedure. When you have the mask on, you answer to code only. When you don't have it on, never answer to code. It's for outsiders. We all know who each other are."

He gestured around the room. "Pick a seat."

Neji walked to the card table and pulled out a chair.

Yasu nodded at his choice and took the seat opposite him. "So, you're one of them."

Neji gave no reply.

Yasu shrugged. "I'll try and keep this brief. I'm going to be your partner until one of us kicks the bucket or until you get the hell out of ANBU."

He set his mask on the table. "We're ANBU, we don't pussyfoot around. We're here to do the Hokage's dirty work. We don't care about this 'underneath the underneath.'" Yasu gave a wry chuckle. "In a way, we're the most honest department Konoha has."

Yasu put his arms on the table and leaned slightly forward. "We don't hide messages. If your mission says kill the Ichiraku girl, that's what it means. We don't ask questions, we do what we're told, and we don't talk about it afterwards. I'm telling you for two reasons: it will save your life and I am the only person alive or dead you are allowed to speak to should you need it.

"ANBU operate in the groups the Commander tells us to. This can be anywhere from one to two to sixteen or more. Whatever the mission requires. Normally it's two to four.

"ANBU are usually paired with a partner. Two people have a better chance of success than one, and as I said before, it gives you one person to talk to. This department has the highest turnover, and it's not because of the paperwork. Don't expect to keep a partner more than a few months, if that. 

"And a rule of etiquette—don't go snooping around in people's lives. We're here for two reasons—either because we're seeking fame or we're so broken we can't stop running. Ask damn near anyone why they're in ANBU and you're likely to need a quick transfer," Yasu shrugged. "That's not to say that you can't ask anyone _ever_. Just know I'm not going to cover your ass when you ask Tiger how she got that scar."

Yasu leaned back and crossed his arms. "Well, I think that's all I can tell you for now. You have skill, that's why you're here, and you'll learn the rest as you go along."

"That's it?" His first day as an ANBU and all it is is a lecture.

"That's it. I'm assuming Hiashi already gave you the 'don't get captured' bit. I just need to let you know that as your partner, it is my responsibility to kill or maim you to prevent your bloodline from falling into enemy hands." Yasu twirled a kunai thoughtlessly on one finger.

Neji nodded. His uncle was not pleased with his decision, and Neji had been well-informed as to his responsibility should he be captured.

Yasu put on his mask. "Your teammates have been waiting for you at Gai's apartment for a while now. You should join them."

Turtle started to walk away before looking back. "Always wear your mask when you enter and exit the building. And never take the same route here twice in a row, we can't have people finding us."

Hawk had already put on his mask. That was common sense, of course.

xXx 

It was a little difficult for Neji to be surprised when there was a small party waiting for him at Gai's house. Even without Turtle's comment, it was unusual for his sensei to demand he come over, and subtlety had never been one of his team's strong points.

It was unusually easy to slip into a good humor with the comfortable presences of his teammates surrounding him. But every once in a while, he would see them from the corner of his eye and he would remember.

At the end of the night when he got up to leave, Tenten followed him into the hall. She was flushed slightly from the alcohol, and a bit of hair had escaped one of her buns.

"Neji, is everything all right? You haven't been yourself."

The concern was evident in her expression. He was looking at a corpse.

Neji shook his head. "I'm fine.'

The corpse wished him a good night as he left.

xXx

Comments and critiques are appreciated. Any comments about characterization would be particularly helpful.


End file.
